Comme un père et son fils
by keilove
Summary: Irish se voit confier une mission: éliminer une nuisance pour l'organisation. Entre souvenir du passé et renforcement de sécurité, l'assassin va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser son parcours dans l'organisation! (Bien entendu, vaut mieux avoir vu le film 13 avant de lire ce petit os :D)


**Bon alors là pour le coup, j'avoue, que c'est un total test (autant niveau mise en page que histoire). J'espère que celle-ci va vous plaire car l'idée de retracer la rencontre de ces deux personnages peu présent (pour pas dire inexistant) dans les fanfics m'intéressait (en plus j'ai pas trouver leur nom dans les tags ou alors je suis aveugle?). Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et pour ce qui est de Natsuko (on sait jamais :')) bah je suis en standby car l'autonome est une période maudite pour moi (et ce dans tous les sens du terme) donc je pense que son écriture reprendra vers début 2018 (ou si Rum apparait lol).  
**

 **Ps: je pries pour que la mise en page soit lisible car j'aime le pavé de texte du coup j'espère vraiment que vous aurez facile pour la lecture TT**

* * *

 ** _Comme un père et son fils_**

Installé confortablement dans sa voiture, Irish regarda l'écran de son ordinateur portable et soupira. Malgré ses trois ans d'activités dans l'organisation, cette dernière ne lui accordait aucune confiance et l'empêchait de monter dans la hiérarchie. La nuit s'était emparée de Tôkyô tout comme la fine pluie. Ses yeux bleus quittèrent l'écran lumineux et se contentèrent de fixer un point imaginaire à l'abri des intempéries. Il s'était garé non loin d'un chantier abandonné et attendait. De la boue s'était formée sous les pneus de sa voiture tandis que les essuies glaces s'activèrent sur le pare-brise. Dans un énième soupir, il vit enfin un véhicule venir à sa rencontre. Une Porsche se gara à ses côtés suivit d'une Dodge sportive. Hésitant un instant, Irish mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et abaissa son carreau de droite. Sans même le regarder, Gin lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il prit sans rechigner. Alors qu'il voulut partir, l'homme à la longue chevelure argenté l'en empêcha.

\- Tu n'as qu'une chance. Si tu fais une seule erreur, Korn t'enverra une balle entre les deux yeux. Expliqua froidement l'assassin.

\- Vous leur faites perdre leur temps, je ne me foirais pas. Termina Irish confiant.

D'un geste lasse, il jeta l'enveloppe sur le siège passager et démarra en trombe. Il n'aimait pas Gin et encore moins Vodka. Ce dernier ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le voir rater sa mission pour pouvoir se moquer de lui. Agacé, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et rumina. Pour la première fois, il regarda l'heure et sourit. Son rendez-vous avec Vermouth approchait mais il lui restait un peu de temps pour une pause. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta devant un konbini, mit une casquette noire ainsi qu'un masque sanitaire et sortit de sa voiture. Les mains dans les poches, le dos droit et les yeux à l'affut du moindre détail, il rentra dans le magasin et se dirigea vers les bières. Après une longue hésitation entre ses deux marques préférées, il prit un paquet de cigarettes et une carte de crédit internet.

À nouveau, il s'installa dans son véhicule et se mit à l'aise. Les pieds sur le tableau de bord, il alluma sa cigarette et en tira une bouffée. La fumée bleuâtre se rependit dans l'habitacle tandis qu'il ouvrit sa bière. Irish n'aimait pas le luxe, il avait été habitué à la pauvreté, au vol, à la violence et aux armes blanches. Il n'aimait pas non plus le travail d'équipe et le pistage que faisait l'organisation avec les émetteurs sur les vêtements, téléphones, voitures, etc. Pour régler ce problème, il avait secrètement acheté un deuxième téléphone où il y consultait certaines pages net et aussi profil d'autres cibles personnelles. Détendu, il alluma la radio et choisit sa station favorite. Le jazz s'immisça dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il ferma les yeux et souffla. Enfin un moment de repos dans toute cette journée de course !

Plongé dans son rêve, l'homme aux courts cheveux blonds rêva de sa défunte fiancée et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Le film de sa mort se refit dans ce rêve qui se transforma petit à petit en cauchemar. Elle était morte il y a de cela cinq ans. Alors qu'il était parti en mission d'assassinat, un vieil ami à lui trempé dans le trafic de drogue était venu rendre visite à Sofia. L'homme était ivre et en colère, la belle n'avait pas hésité à l'hébergé et attendait avec impatience son fiancé. Elle avait peur et touchait régulièrement ses cheveux pourpres tout comme son ventre. Soudainement, l'homme piqua une crise, il était clairement en manque et en avait marre d'attendre. Prétextant un besoin urgent, il passa par la cuisine où il dissimula un couteau et alla aux toilettes. Quand il revint, il vit Irish rentré et lui faire « non » de la tête. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de refaire son stock et lui demanda de partir. Dans un excès de rage, il sortit le couteau et le pointa vers Sofia. Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Irish vit sa fiancée se faire poignarder au ventre. Rapidement, le toxicomane remarqua son erreur et prit la fuite. Quant à Irish, il se précipita vers sa dulcinée et appela d'urgence l'hôpital.

L'enfant n'avait pas survécu et la mère était entre la vie et la mort. Une semaine plus tard, Sofia s'était donné la mort, ne supportant pas la perte de son enfant. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Irish pour tuer le responsable de tout ce malheur. C'est ainsi qu'il avait officiellement basculé dans l'ombre de la société et avait fait vœu de tuer.

Brutalement, il se réveilla en sueur et regarda la bague qui lui servait de collier. J'ai à nouveau rêvé de toi ma douce ? C'est triste que ce ne soit pas les bons souvenir qui restent, pensa-t-il en se massant les tempes. Sans prêter attention à l'heure, il démarra la voiture et mit son collier à l'intérieur de sa chemise. Il était grand temps de retrouver Vermouth et d'imiter un nouveau personnage. Une fois arriver au bar nommé «Black street spider», il sortit de sa voiture, mit son pistolet à l'intérieur de sa veste et ajusta sa casquette.

À l'intérieur de l'établissement, tout était bleu à cause de la fumée de cigarettes. Les murs étaient tapissés sobrement et le mobilier fait de bois. Cela ne payait pas de mine mais l'endroit dégageait un charme particulier. Assise au bar, Vermout but une gorgée de son cocktail et s'admira dans la vitrière. L'actrice était toujours aussi sublime et séduisante. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne laissait pas le jeune barman indifférent ! Sans manière, l'assassin s'assit à ses côtés et la dévisagea d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il ne supportait plus les femmes comme Vermouth. Il faut dire qu'il avait du mal, depuis la mort de Sofia, à s'intégrer et apprécier des gens.

\- Où est le déguisement ? Finit-il par demander en refusant l'apéritif.

\- Tiens. Répondit l'actrice en lui donnant un sac en papier carton. Je suppose que tu sais déjà qui est ta cible et ton acteur secondaire ?

\- Bien sûr. Il n'est pas difficile de savoir que ce type n'aime pas l'organisation.

\- Tâche de ne pas te foirer. Il serait dommage qu'on découvre qui tu es et que tu souilles l'organisation tout comme la confiance de Ano Kata. Termina Vermouth en buvant cul sec le fond de son verre.

Sans plus attendre, Irish se leva et partit. Derrière lui, la jolie blonde écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier de verre et tiqua. Il était trop antipathique à son goût. Irish pensa durant tout le trajet, il se mettait dans la peau de son personnage et récitait une dernière fois le rôle de sa mission. En premier, infiltrer la fête organisée en l'honneur du cinquantième anniversaire de Mamoru Teijirô. En second, faire un repérage rapide des lieux et passer à la première cible. Une fois la cible repérée, il fallait l'assommer et prendre son identité pour la remplacer. Cette partie posa problème à l'assassin, il n'aimait pas laisser ses pantins en vie. Puis, il devait semer la panique dans la salle en provoquant un incendie et calant la cible principale. En face de celle-ci, il devait lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, prendre une photo et partir. Malgré la simplicité du plan, Irish n'avait pas confiance et quelque chose le perturbait, mais quoi ?

Une fois sur les lieux, il gara sa voiture à l'écart de la foule et observa la demeure. Un grand château, construit selon le courant gothique, se dressa majestueusement devant lui. Le bâtiment principale, cubique, était encadré de quatre tour, où sur chacune d'elle se trouvait une gargouille, soutenu par quatre arc boutant. L'allée menant jusqu'à la porte était en cailloux blanc tandis que les escaliers était en marbre. Ce château, rare au Japon, puait la bourgeoisie à plein nez et fit grimacer Irish. Il allait devoir se mettre dans la peau des personnes qu'il détestait et cela ne l'enchantait pas ! Devant les gardes, il montra son carton d'invitation et on le laissa passer.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il se rendit compte que ses appréhensions étaient fondées. Des tableaux de peintres français, anglais, italien, allemand, des dorures sur les piliers, un escalier en marbre blanc, un lustre en cristal et une grande porte en bois menant au balcon de la salle principale. De la musique se faisait entendre dans la grande salle tandis que des gens s'empressaient de prendre l'escalier. Lentement, Irish s'avança et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce principale. Des célébrités venues des quatre coins de la planète étaient présent, la garde avait été solidement montée et personne ne pouvait toucher Teijirô ou même lui offrir un cadeau. Soudain, un serveur accosta l'assassin et lui demanda s'il désirait un soft. Celui-ci répondit négativement et s'en alla. L'organisation était déjà là.

Paisiblement, il se mit à l'écart et observa où menait les deux portes. Celle de droite, donnait accès aux appartements privés de Mamoru tandis que, celle de gauche, donnait vu sur un couloir où les sanitaires et le jardin se divisaient en deux portes. L'analyse des lieux faite à la hâte terminée, il essaya de localiser son acteur et une fois chose faite, il s'enleva du mur contre lequel il était adossé et alla lui parler. Un homme, faisant à peu près sa taille, moustachu et peu musclé relooka sans gêne une actrice américaine. Ne remarquant même pas la présence d'Irish, il fit un mouvement obscène à une autre actrice et détourna le regard. Les yeux dans les yeux, Seijirou fut surpris de tomber sur un tel homme à cette fête. Le moustachu dévisagea Irish et voulut partir.

\- Monsieur, il me semble que ceci est à vous ? Demanda l'assassin en montrant une photo de lui et sa maitresse dans un bar à filles de joie.

Devant lui, Seijirou pâlit et fit grise mine. Il avait une réputation de sauveur de femmes et non de Don Juan ! Hésitant un moment, Irish prit les devant et l'invita à le rejoindra dans le jardin. Grand sur un hectare, celui-ci recelait d'une grande variété de plantes et de fleurs. Une serre avait été construite à côté d'un cabanon en bois. Avec prestance, Irish convia sa première cible à rentrer à l'intérieur du chalet. Une fois chose faite, il attaqua Seijirou par derrière, l'endormi avec un tranquillisant et prit son identité. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme sortit avec sa nouvelle identité et fit signe à un serveur non loin. L'organisation passerait à la phase suivante du plan.

De retour dans la grande salle, Irish joua à merveille son rôle. On aurait pu s'imaginer que l'homme y prenait du plaisir mais pas du tout. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'excusa auprès des femmes qui l'accompagnaient et se dirigea vers le bar. Assis sur un des tabourets, il commanda un alcool qu'aimait Seijirou et le bu coup sec. Soudain, un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années s'assit à ses côtés. Il était un peu grand, des cheveux et une moustache blanche, le visage marqué légèrement par l'âge mais aussi l'expérience de vie et un costume des plus impeccables. Sans même le regarder, il put sentir l'inconnu lui sourire et susurrer une bonne réussite.

Dix minutes plus tard, Irish s'en alla et heurta un serveur qui lui glissa un petit boité protégeant un bouton rouge. A l'abri, il appuya dessus et observa les flammes s'embraser. Sous la table d'un des buffets, un souffle d'explosion fit irruption interrompant toute la cérémonie. Rapidement, des petites flammes suivirent et embrasèrent les tables adjacentes se répandant rapidement dans toute la pièce. Les gens hurlèrent et se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie mais la garde de Mamoru ne baissait pas. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à un tel attentat !

Voyant que la moitié des invités étaient sorti, Irish s'avança vers sa cible tel un renard en pleine chasse. Une fois à une distance raisonnable, caché derrière un pilier, il sortit un silencieux et le pointa avec un sourire malicieux sur sa future victime. Alors que son doigt pressa la détente, une décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps. Lentement, il tomba au sol, son arme dansant à terre avec les flammes. Il était tétanisé, ses muscles refusaient de bouger. Derrière lui, un homme de main de Mamoru sourit et fit signe qu'il avait piégé l'individu. À terre, Irish soupira et essaya de se relever. L'homme, grand comme une montagne, lui donna un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes l'envoyant valsé dans un mur. Les flammes brulèrent sa veste de costume tandis qu'il s'extirpa de justesse de ces demoiselles désireuse.

Durement, il se releva et fit tomber son masque. Un fin filet de sang s'écoula de son nez tandis qu'il se mit en position de combat. Il ne renoncerait pas, si il devait mourir c'était avec honore. Dans une dernière pensée pour Sofia, il s'attaqua au premier garde du corps qu'il envoya au tapis rapidement. Irish enchaina rapidement les dégâts tout en encaissant les coups. L'ambiance se réchauffait de plus en plus tout comme la pièce qui brûlait vif. Arrivé au dernier garde, il lui asséna le coup de grâce et regarda sa cible. Cette dernière ne tremblait pas, au contraire elle le défiait du regard ! Dans un dernier élan de fatigue et de douleur, Irish entama le combat mais tomba rapidement à terre. Une balle venait de percer son omoplate et sa jambe gauche.

\- Quel dommage ! Hurla l'homme pour se faire entendre dans tout ce capharnaüm. On dirait bien que ces enfoirés t'ont oublié ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, mes gardes, eux, ne t'ont pas lâché et ce, jusque dans la mort ! Une dernière volonté peut-être ? Fit l'homme dans un ton comme si il lui donnait une chance de se repentir.

Avec tout ce qui lui resta comme force, Irish lui fit une balayette et Teijirou toucha le sol. Ce dernier le dévisagea violemment, se releva avant de foncer sur Irish couteau à la main. L'arme blanche entra en contact avec une matière mais pas celle que Mamoru pensait. Celui-ci put sentir la froideur de la lame entre ses entrailles, ses yeux, montrant pleinement son incompréhension rencontrèrent ceux de Pisco alias Masuyama Kenzou. Alors que le rideau se tirait pour clôturer cette pièce meurtrière, Masuyama appuya sur la détente envoyant son adversaire baigné dans une mare écarlate.

Irish, qui commença à perdre pied et s'intoxiquer avec toute cette fumée, sentit son alliance brulé sous sa chemise. Elle lui collait tellement à la peau qu'elle commençait à en faire qu'un avec lui. Alors qu'il voulut marcher vers la sortie, il tomba violemment à terre et sombra dans les ténèbres. Il était l'heure de retrouver Sofia une bonne fois pour toute.

 ** _Cinq jours plus tard_**

Irish se réveilla dans un bond de terreur. Il avait rêvé que Sofia le tuait lentement tout en le trompant avec ce toxicomane. Trempé de sueur, il grimaça lorsqu'il se releva de son lit. Une machine calculant son rythme cardiaque raisonnait dans la pièce sobre. Il était torse nu et bander sur une bonne partie du corps. Le feu avait causé beaucoup de blessure superficielle par chance, ces points vitaux avaient été épargnés. Doucement, il reprit ses esprits et rigola. Il se trouvait pathétique. Si cet homme n'avait pas été là, il aurait à coup sûr passé l'arme à gauche, pensa-t-il en passant une main fébrile sur son front.

Soudainement, la porte se referma dans un petit claquement et l'assassin vit son sauveur.

\- Eh bien, jeune homme, je vois que vous êtes revenu à vous et ce, avec un beau sourire. Lui fit l'inconnu en tirant une bouffé de sa cigarette.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda froidement Irish.

\- Pisco, c'est mon nom de code. J'étais chargé d'éliminer la cible en cas de soucis, bien que si ce sniper n'avait pas été là j'aurais été d'aucune utilité. Enchaina l'homme en s'asseyant à son chevet. Cette personne te félicite, tu viens de décrocher une promotion ! Lui dit-il en lui faisant sous-entendre une future sortie.

C'est ainsi qu'au fil des ans, les deux hommes lièrent une complicité digne d'un père et son fils jusqu'au jour où l'organisation tomba sur celui qui changea la donne : Kudo Shinichi.


End file.
